gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)
User Talk:Reyes De Lulz Hello ! Welcome to my talk page! If you see any vandalism or have any page related problems dont hesitate to shoot me a question..... thats not pertaining to my death... '~2012 Talk Page Record ~' Stuff from Delta Republic WIki You can get stuff off that wiki, they still have it in their files. Click this link to find deleted pages, then you can get pictures off it. http://wikistats.wikia.com/t/th/thedeltarepublic/ Hey! I tried searching you but you wouldn't come up, so I got all sad cuz I couldn't find my techno friend lol anyways what's goin on? How was ur easter? :D Love, KateTheGreat P.s. Don't take the love thing seriously, it's just my signature, gosh o.o *flails arms around randomly* Hey Techno buddy! you said something about we can't use the chat until we have so and so edits on something or whatever. ( I find that kinda stupid and beyond my reach at the moment...) anyways, I'm on the chat now and nothing is happening..... I'm totally confused!!!! o.o and where are we supposed to vote? and vote on what? RE: Sure, but you have to wait a hour i have homework currently i'm getting very busy lately Sharple Talk Page THE LOOTERS Form Confirmation To join guild, type ZUDV3234 in Guild code. Will Greasescarlett 23:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Guildmaster of THE LOOTERS I'm flattered that you wish to speak with me. However, I cannot risk further prosecution. I pray you understand this. The history of The British Empire is an abysmal one, and their actions primarily focus negatively against my kind. In time, I believe the circumstances will improve. Perhaps then we can talk, with no strings attached. Juan Diego Verde 21:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) "No strings attached" Davythought Giggity. - Jack Goldwrecker message from a birdie al get on chat from Davy Hookwrecker,Elven Lord Award Question Hi there, I'm Charles Crestsilver. On April 15th you said that my page Charles Crestsilver was nominated Best Bio Award by an SFA member. First, whats an SFA member and second, is there anything you could do to show that I won that award? Thanks, and ,btw, I play minecraft, too. WAR INFO Today at 5:00 Pm in Lone Islands TSUNAMI T_S_U_N_A_M_I/Overall is not a stub, please do not edit it without my permission. Thank you :) Johnnydapirate 23:35, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sending Warroirs I am sending warriors to Lone Islands.See you there! Will Greasescarlett King of Scarletmerica. Avatar Really? Stealing my avatar, are we? We'll see who is the better Moriarty, eh? The real Professor Moriarty of the PPW You seem to display a tint of avrigatation, Moriarty. Are you sure you want to play this game? As you see, I have stolen you epic signature font. ''' '''Jack Goldwrecker WHAT? How could that be?! It's only in bold! ''' '''Jack Goldwrecker :Moriarty strikes! :Professor Moriarty :No! - Hook punch to Jaw, then temple - Aha! :Holmes Strikes! :- Jack Goldwrecker (Who has finally stolen your font!) Re:Trans Pic I did it, and replaced your old one with it. Hope you like. Chat Get on the lone islands chat thingy!!! Hey Albert! Could you tell me why I am banned from the chat room? :) Hey! Hey Al, it's me! Temporarily on the wiki, as I am in Germany and it doesn't recognize my IP. Thanks again for posing my coming back page, and dealing with all my random post requests. Prince Leon of England 21:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Ello?.. POTCO still not working? If so.. wanna head over to the Royal Chat?.... Love, Kate Sleep No Al! You can't sleep yet! :P : : 10:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. Arrested Due to Making "Inappropirete Guilds" You were arrested for making an Innapropirete Guild,Guild Executers.You are a prisoner of Potco.You will be let out of Potco Jail in 6 months(real months).You are unable to have girlfriends and you are automsticlly kicked out from all armies and you are not Ruler of Romania anymore. Thank You, (PGI)Potco Guild Investigation(Will Greasescarlett) Congratulations mate! You Now star in my new Story. Its epic... why dont you go check it out? http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_EITC%27s_Military_of_Death_Part:2 Cya There :D Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 17:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Signature Request? Albert, since you made that amazing signature, I was wondering if you could make one for me, (Benjy isn't very active and didn't return my message. :( ) I would like for it to be like what I am trying to simiulate below; I woudl like it to be in the Segoe Print from Microsoft Word: ''Pencil-'' ''Anime Fan and Gunslinger'' Could you make the words a bit bigger, and in red? Also, the seperating line, coudl it not be straight but in a rough looking way? Could the line be red too? And the picture, could it not be square and kinda fades out from the center? It sounds like a lot of work, but I would appreciate it. :P Also, when I get it, if there is anything I don't like, could you edit it for me? Thanks! ''--Your Client'' Thanks Dear Sparky, I saw what you did to the Rage dictionary. Thanks for cleaning it up for me! I would have never thought of that nor would I have ever been able to figure it out. Feel free you add any of your own words to it! Thanks again! Sincerely, KateTheGreat Very Kind Reyes, Thank you for the welcome and yes, you're right. I was one of the original Admins of the POTCO site. Since then, I've stepped aside for the most part and let the next wave of people advance it far beyond my own abilities but I still admin and help upkeep. I admit I've not used this page much but thats not say I wont in future. Eliza T. Creststeel 02:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Welcme back to a REAL English guild, and as I see,you're lvling faster than Pearson! So! in summary, welcome back xD 04:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) In reply to your message Yeah, everything is O.K. with me. How about you? What'cha been up to? Maybe tomorrow we can go on a HUGE mat run! That'd be nice... Anyways yea. I'll be on the POTCO chat tonight so we can just hang out. Sooooo yeah. Your techno buddy, Kathrine Iris Amore P.S. Could ya help me out with a signature? Possibly? :) Grand Duke Hello Albert, I was wandering if I could take the position of Grand Duke of The Northern Island of Natalie! Please reply, 19:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Question Dear, Sparky : Could it be possible that perhaps once a week we post a little article about what has been happening with the army and the rest of the EITC on the Romanian page and occasionally you'd post something as well? : Sincerely, : Kathrine Amore TAKE ^_~ YOU sir need to take it easier on chat ^_- I am very disappointed that my NEW part boss just got banned from chat! TAKE IT EASY! 02:47, August 24, 2012 (UTC) We need to talk. Skin Request Complete Hey hey have you seen pencil? inferno guy here ya go Come on chat :c Reply:A Discussion I'm there, and you aren't replying... :P 00:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Check chat on the other wiki. ^_^ : : 02:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) FOUR MORE DAYS Minecraft Get on Sharpe's server! Its 1.4.2! Hey Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing. :) 02:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sketch Whatcha think doc? 05:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Blahhhh Sparky!!! Yo sparky! I've been great, but soooo insanely busy. I've been thinking alot about potco lately cuz were playing pirates of the caribbean at worlds end in band xD its pretty epic. Its been making me miss everyone and the good old days on this game, but i'm just too busy to play. Now i'm a certified lifeguard, and i'm getting a job to work at my school's indoor pool. Plus indoor track season started 2 weeks ago, and i'm now the fastest kid on the team, now that this one senior we had graduated, who was actually the 6th fastest in my state. On top of that i've been busy with school, i'm taking 2 AP classes this year. just too much on my plate xD i'm also in a sheriff's explorers program. so yeah, crazy busy xD i wish i had time to play potco :| but i don't even have unlimited anymore. I don't rly want to get unlimited again either, cuz i mean, lets be honest, i don't want to pay for a game that is most likely gonna close in a year or less. But i really do miss the people... :| or at least some of the people xD lol minus a few. haha how have you been?? Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 00:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah haha yeah its pretty cool being certified xD don't worry in time :P well nice work with romania, sounds like a pretty good success there. And yeah, i really really really really wish i could make the marines work again, but it will never be the same, not without chris and cherie, and hours upon hours of time to play, 3 things that are out of my power to control. I think it was our friendship that made the guild work so perfectly, and i was pretty lucky to find them, and the odds of me getting people like that again to make a guild with, insanely slim :| so yeah, i don't think it will ever happen. i wish i could go back in time and experience all the fun we had again. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Dear Albert Spark Sabre It is my honour to invite you to join the Supreme Thule Society of Chaos, lead by my new POTCO character Karl Ruprecht Kroenon, this is not a guild just a RP order much like the Societys of Light & Darkness in its way, but with no alligences to anyone except itself if you wish to know more about society you can read more about it here The Thule Society of Chaos. Thanks you for your time... ~Karl Ruprecht Kroenon of Chaos~ Leaving Im leaving the wikia. Most likely wont be back. Im not a child anymore and dont want to be again. This is kinda stupid for someone my age really. It was nice knowing you and thanks for all the help when i needed it. Im gonna miss ya sparky. bye. 05:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Connor Claus Here's yoru MC skin. Flags I need help. How do you post moving flags like on the Flags of the Nations page? I made one and put it on Crestsilver's Army but it doesn't flow. Could you please help me out? Sincerely, DvayJonesRules Thanks 1 More Thing... Could you help me with 1 more thing? My signature. I went on some guy named Edgar's page about signatures. I copied his signature accidentally and then whenever I signed something, it said Edgar. So I tried to fix it and got this: DvayJonesRules 03:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me get a signature like yours? But gold and saying 'Charles Crestsilver'. I would like that. Sincerely, DvayJonesRules I am so sorry... I love you and I hope you can forgive me and give me a second chance... I love YOU and I'm so sorry I betrayed you... Please come on chat so we can talk it out... 18:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) '~ 2013 Talk Page ~' Chat woman! Can u get on chat? Wiki work, our almost created wiki not this. Black Anna Roberts Dear Al I have had an issue come into my life, I don't know when or if I'll be able to come On. I love you :P Where is the old Al? 18:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Here you go albert http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/potcoplayers/images/0/02/Sigx.png 04:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Who is Naomi Heartstealer? Please tell me before I blow my top.... EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 03:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC)An Angry Miss Hannah Bluefeather-Blademonk of Austria Hey Nice to know you want me in your country, but talk on the chat behind my back. Reply : Hey Well, on chat, you were clearly talking about me, using she, and said Matthew and I have another wiki, which we have and you've probably been on it too. You were clearly talking about me. Hi again Okay, well, I'm sorry, I've got mad pretty easily...I have teenage madness right now... Reply Even I must admit that I did not expect this kind of a threat from you, Albert. Perhaps your power has gone to your head? Sincerely Yours, N.R. Worry not, Albert is rather foolish for declaring war on someone who doesn't exist. I wouldn't worry too much. --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 20:19, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Job Intrests I will send you the form as soon as I can, but sadly I am busy during the weeks so it might not be until the weekend Yours Truly, Sir Hawke (talk) Reminder http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tyler_Crossbones/Lord_Chancellor_Election_Reminder! Tyler - Talk Application to the Imperial Senate Role-play Name: Lance Corporal Edward Hawke Date of Birth: February 21,1705 Political Party: NA Province: FI (which is?) Reason: I would love to join the Senate, because I have only the best intentions in mind for this glorious country. I will proudly represent the people of my province, and will always be loyal to His Majesty King Albert Spark. Long Live Romania! Sir Hawke (talk) Here Squirto19 - Talk Page SUPER IMPORTANT - Bob Uhhh... Hmm..... -whistles suspiciously- Bahahaha -^ I'd say that's a bit dodgy. Your presence is requested. In chat, the all knowing Breasly desires an audience. Get online sometime! I hate to see a friend like you NEVER come online! Ye should come on soon :P 00:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Nate Crestbreaker If you happen to see this, Nate, Firstly... get a wikia account xD Secondly, all the computers in my house are infected and wont be back til HOPEFULLY Friday. It maybe Wednesday when they actually come back. Id get on because the game is still fun for me but you know. Hey Al! First thing's first, I cannot make a wiki account.... -_- Secondly, I understand and I hopeyer computers get back up and running soon! I just hate to see a friend becoe inactive. I was just checking up on ye. Good Day Al, an Ill see you soon on POTCO. 14:06, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Nate Crestbreaker Dont mean to embarass you but... The date of te wedding says Friday March 23, but in reality, March 22 is the Friday. Ye might want to change it :P Yer friend, Nathaniel Crestbreaker Well thanks for telling me but that may not happen anyway due to some trouble Ive ran into.... unlesss I am able to bargain it has been postponed til further notice (May)... ReyesDeLulz 23:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) How are ye on chat when yer grounded mate???? 02:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Nate Crestbreaker Lucky opportunities life is giving me. ~ Al Does this mean yr coming on the game mate? - Nate No computers..... so no. Unless you have minecraft which doesnt require a download to play (in browser you canplay it) I will be unable to get on POTCO til probably tomorrow or Sunday. I wont be UA though... ~ Al Okie Al, glad to see yer coming back eventually though :P Wait, can ye get on chat now without a hundred edits????????? -Nate You'll need a wikia account.......... that's why I am telling you you need to make one x ~Al Im afraid I cant at this time. And Why doesnt Basil come online? You and Basil both should :P - Nate Signature How do you put in a unique font type in your signature? This is what I got: If you could maybe make me a signature, that'd be great. I'll fill you in on what I would like if you agree. Co. Sons of Liberty Ok, I editted the info. France is no longer an ally. Also, I never said I "claimed" America. I just work with the Sons of Liberty. It still belongs to Britain. I'm trying to fight for the 13 Colonies's freedom though. Remembrance Excuse me, but why did you remove my edits to the Where Are They Now? Remembrance section? About Bill Dagger. Could you please reverse it or give me a reason as to why you got rid of it? 03:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I am done in Romania I am done as Prime Minister, you betrayed me and left. After all I did for you............ What a way to show your appreciation for my hard work building you an empire, betray me.... You betrayed me and made Elizabeth Queen - Basil Brawlmonk Signature I saw your new signature. I must say, it's impressive. Could you maybe make me a cool sig too? If you can, message me and I'll give you the details about it. 02:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Signature Request: :P Hey Al its me, Hannah Bluefeather! Can you make me a signature please? Also, can it be the same or sort of the same font as yours, with red font coloring and an Assassin's Cutlass or the Lost Sword of El Patron sword in the background? Or maybe you can put bluefeathers in the background :D Thanks :D EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 21:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk-Bluefeather of Austria Re:Signature As for fonts, try one of the below fonts (preferably gold color). *'Civilian''' *'Aquiline' *'Scriptina' *'Freebooter Script' I kinda would like to try and get another symbol behind it. As in not a sword. I'm not sure whether I want a silver crest of sorts behind it, or the flag for Co. Sons of Liberty (maybe even the Crestsilver's Army flag). If you can't do that (I'm fine with any of the things above), then you can give me any sabre. Sorry if it's a little nit-picky. Thanks, 22:02, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Signature Ok, I'll take a sabre and a pistol behind my sig. Like I said above, gold and any of the above fonts. 18:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ''Signature Edit! Amazing! You're an expert! If I could ask for 1 little edit. Could the american flag be a Swiss flag instead? If you can't, it's ok. Anyways, thanks for the sigs. 23:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Waiting'' Not to rush you, but I'm still waiting for the edit I requested above. 02:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Albert just wondering... How much longer ill my Chat Ban ends? Thx. Reyes Chat Hey Albert, I need you on chat. It's about Island RP. 22:30, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Blake Requests You King Blake requests your presence on the Swiss Wiki Chat immediately. The link is http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat . We hope you can attend as soon as possible. 02:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Image On the pieces of eight section of the 8th Brethren Court, can you edit my image to make the white background not appear? I saw other people did it with their images. I was wondering if you could do it for me. It's also in the Sword of the Crestsilver Lineage page. 03:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) No worries Said old friend Thank you so much for posting a message reguarding my mate. I've known him for a while and have known for some time now that he hasn't been seen. But I appreciate the info none the less!!! I just recently got arround to creating a wikia account ( obviously, as you can tell ) and thought it wouldnt hurt to leave him a message. No worries, you definately was not a bearer of bad news today. Thanks again, you have my appreciation. Riskitall (talk) 03:13, May 3, 2013 (UTC) chat Can we meet on potco switzerland chat? LieutenantNigel (talk) 06:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ASAP. You need to get on skype, lad. Can you make ME a signature, Lord William Goldsilver. I. A cursive like Johnny Goldtimbers? I would be ever grateful Uh... about the signature...? Hello! With this comment, I believe I obtain the required edits to chat! Thanks! Cardinal Sergaius de la Ensparo XI (talk) Hi I would like to say hi, I will see you on live chat when i get a hundred things on my page. maybe we can be friends I'm tryng to make some friends Dumbass I really hope you have had your fun on your most recent rage ban. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Chat Potco Switzerland wiki chat, please. Ty Re:Law Get Back Here I have been trying to slowly become more active here. I'll be sure to check it out when I have time. My main problem right now was that my big lack of activity has caused me to feel like I am... disconnected(?) from what has been happening. Hey ALBY, it's Lizzy... I'm going to be gone until Thursday for a camping trip. I'm a little sad I wasn't able to say goodbye in person. I hope you have a fantastic week. I love you Gibbsgirl11 (talk) 13:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Question What is a mainspace edit? Jessica Riley (talk) 17:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Thanks! Jessica Riley (talk) 20:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat please I'd like to talk to you. As in, soon. Cher Bear =D (talk) 01:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you sparkly otter!!! StormwalkerStormwalker00 (talk) 04:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Sup Potco please. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Question I was wondering if you could put this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iteRKvRKFA in the background of my story, which as of today will be continued, Roleplay Story:Paradoxian War III. Thankzzz, King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Hello Reyes Kindly join the PPW chat, I have pressing matters to discuss with you. Skype: Log on Skype, Reyes. Add me - Queenofseas is my contact. Sup. 19:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Guten Tag, I made a new Wikia account, so I was wondering if you could ban my other, Jack Daggerstealer. Thanks, Gavin the Texan (talk) 22:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat? Gibbsgirl11 (talk) 13:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Role Play Council: Hey Al! Its me, Hannah Bluefeather! I noticed that you had finished rounding up people to be in the new Role Play Council. I wanted to apply today but it said the comments of that blog post were closed and that the members of the council will have to decide on adding new members when they applied. Anyways, I wanted to know if you could speak to someone in the new Role Play Council about my application. I didn't get a chance to add my application to that page, so I am going to show it to you now. Have a good day Al! If you need to speak to me on chat, then I will be on later today, and if you want you can leave a message on my talk page when you have talked to the council. Also, let me know if I was rejected, if my application was still under review, or if I was accepted into the Roleplay Council! Thanks! Here is my application for the New Role Play Council: Name: Hannah Bluefeather (Also known in Role-play as Maria Theresa (sometimes)) Current Titles: Queen/Empress of Austria, Holy Roman Empress (I think?) Princess of France, Spain, and England, Ruler of Tortuga and the Tortugan Territory of Driftwood Isle, Governor of Hannover in Bobland, and an important (HCO I think?) officer in the guild British Co. Elites, and Founder of the Blueskull Springs in Thieves Den on the Fragilles Server. Past Titles:(Um... not sure how to answer this question...) Queen of France, Queen of Spain (I think) Owner of a Kings Arm Bar in Tortuga. (this is all I can think of at the moment sorry xD) Nations I have Served: Austria, France, Spain, England (Great Britain) (like I said, this is all I could think of at the moment) Thanks for your consideration! 23:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Bluefeather-Blademonk of Austria